A DC-to-DC converter is a circuit that typically has a control loop or multiple nested control loops. There are various types of control loops and control loop architectures that can be employed. One class of control loop is the so-called current mode control loop. Within the general class of current mode control loops, there are various subcategories including include peak, valley, average, hysteretic, constant on-time, constant off-time, and emulated current mode. Some of these control mode types may be more advantageous in certain applications, whereas other control mode types may be more advantageous in other applications. The various control loop techniques have different characteristics, which may translate into advantages and disadvantages depending on the application.